The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: Song fic inspired by Weezer's The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. Hiiro Yui has just found the perfect girl. But why is she already someone else's girl?


Author: Bunny-chan

Email: Bunnychan85hotmail.com

The World has turned and left me here.

One-shot song-fic

5/14/04  
  
This fic is set during Christmas. I started writing it then... and now if I tried to change the time period, it wouldn't work or seem right.  
  
The song is "The World Has Turned and Left Me Here" By Weezer. I suggest everyone listen and bow down to the genius that is Rivers Cuomo.  
  
Warnings: Um... well, lots of love and abandonment issues... there's a bit of a risqué scene in this. Nothing bad though, I swear.  
  
It's a bit different from what I usually write. But, you'll see.  
  
Originally meant to be released for Christmas, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, it's being posted now.  
  
----------------  
  
'So, lemme get this straight. You all wanna hear about the girl that got away, huh? Well, I'd say the story is more along the lines of monotonous and predictable. But sure. I'll enlighten you on my predicament. But I hafta tell you first; this isn't the normal version of the story. This one is the twisted and demented version.'

* * *

It was a cold night that would chill any straight to the bone. Everyone feared the howling wind and the frosty air that barely anyone was on the streets save for one person. His unruly brown locks rustled wildly in wind, causing them to periodically impair his vision. His hands were stuffed down into his pockets and his shoulders hunched in to protect himself from Mr. Winter.  
  
His unforgiving glare scanned the area around him. The sidewalk was wet and icy, guaranteeing a heavy slip to the unsuspecting traveler, the roads were clear from snow and cars and the orange light from the street lamps made the scene that much more uninviting. Of course it was. Everyone was supposed to be home for Christmas Eve. No one was out on the streets... morons if they were.  
  
The walk back to his empty apartment allowed him time to think about that night's events. His memory blurred from one image to another as he finally settled on the correct one.  
  
_"Hiiro! Remember my Christmas party is tonight. I really want you to come. I invited Quatre and Trowa... Wufei even said he was going to try and make it." Duo's hyper and sometimes annoying voice reverberated in Hiiro's skull. "I really want you to meet my girlfriend, too. You'll really love her."  
  
Duo slammed his cup of coffee down on the table in the diner. He scratched his head and continued his rant. "I know things are hard to let go. But the war has been over for four years. You work non stop with the Preventers that it's a wonder you even get any sleep! I've seen you ticking away at your computer in your office. Noin and Sally are really worried about your health! Ririna has even become so worried about you that she's backed off! I admit that must be a blessing but you've gone too far! You don't let anyone in anymore and I'm starting to think that you're- "  
  
"Duo, I'm fine. Just keep it down will you?" He replied, holding his head in his hands. "If you'll shut up I'll come to your stupid party."  
  
Duo gave a small pout. "It's not stupid... but I'm glad that you'll come." He put down some money for his and Hiiro's coffees and gave a smile. "I'll be seeing you later tonight then! Don't be late! It's at 6 o'clock!" And without another word he left the diner and Hiiro._  
  
Hiiro came back to reality as another gust of freezing wind nearly knocked him over. He pulled his jacket closer to his body as he trudged on.  
  
'I should've worn a warmer jacket...' He thought vaguely as his mind flooded with more memories.  
  
_Hiiro walked down the steps to the subway, which was his mode of transportation for the night. Last time he took his car to a party of Duo's, Duo ended up getting so drunk that he stole Hiiro's car and went joy riding. He took out seven mailboxes, a lamp post, and nearly decapitated an old lady.  
  
He was about to slip his coin into the machine for passage when he heard a yelp and a rather large crash. He turned around and sprawled at the bottom of the icy steps was a leggy blonde and her spilled packages.  
  
He rushed over immediately out of courtesy and started picking up her fallen bags and boxes. He faintly heard her mutter thanks. But when he looked up his breath caught in his throat as he was drowning in pools of cornflower blue.  
  
"A-arigato..." She stuttered. She winced in pain and it was then that Hiiro noticed the traces of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu...?" He asked uncertainly. He couldn't remember when the last time he had been around a crying girl.  
  
She nodded her head and her long blonde hair swished around her. "Daijoubu... I just... My leg hurts. I think I might've hurt it really bad this time." She indicted her left leg which was under her body in an awkward position.  
  
He saw and suddenly was taken back. Her leg was surely in a position where it might be broken and she had barely cried out! He looked to her pale heart-shaped face again and saw the tears were now running freely down her flushed cheeks. The pain must be enormous.  
  
"Can you get up at all?" He asked, holding out his arm for her. She gave an uncertain nod and tried getting up. He grabbed a hold of her and steadied her on her one good leg. He grabbed her bags and put her arm over his shoulders. "Do you live far? Would you like me to take you home?"  
  
"Actually, I was on my way to a party. If you could help me there, my friends can take care of me."  
  
"Sure. By the way, I'm Hiiro Yui."  
  
She smiled and just radiated a beautiful aura. "Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was before you appeared

* * *

Hiiro felt a lump grow in his throat as he began to think more and more about the beautiful blonde he saved at the subway station. She was, in his mind, perfect.  
  
She didn't have the gracefulness that Ririna possessed. She wasn't as gorgeous as a super model. But her heart made up for everything. Her kindness was baffling. Her laughter was infectious. Her cheerfulness was uncanny. He just didn't have words for how much Tsukino Usagi affected him.  
  
Normally, he wasn't one to indulge in animalistic desires. He wasn't a man that would pour his heart out to any woman, let alone one he had only met a few hours prior. But when he met her, all senses became numb and he couldn't function properly. His years of being cold-hearted left him feeling lost and scared. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to love her. He wanted her. But... there's always a catch.  
  
_"So, where's this party you're going to?" He asked interested in where she was going so he might be able to spend more time with her. During their ride on the subway, he had really taken a liking to the small blonde. She was very cheerful despite her present condition.  
  
She was literally a ray of sunshine and he wanted to soak up every minute of her while he could.  
  
"Oh, just a few more stops... Not far actually. A friend of mine is throwing it. He invited a lot of his coworkers and friends. I haven't been to one of his parties before, but I hear things get a little crazy. So, I'm hoping he won't mind me coming like this." Usagi said, sighing a little bit. Her leg was still throbbing, but the pain had lessened just a little bit. She eyed her leg. "Hopefully it's just sprained."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He asked, a little worried about it.  
  
"No, I don't want to disappoint Duo. He really wanted me to come and meet all his friends." She responded almost in a mechanical manner.  
  
Hiiro narrowed his eyes and his breath caught in his throat once more. "You're going to Duo's party?" He asked, almost menacing. He softened his tone. "You know him?"  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yeah! Are you going, too? I'm so happy! We're going to the same place. Oh that makes me feel a lot better. I'm usually alright with people, but sometimes parties make me uncomfortable. You know how it is. There are all of those people you don't know getting drunk and you feel like the odd man out." She continued to prattle on about how she felt about parties and other social events and Hiiro found himself loving her even more._

* * *

And in your place, an empty space  
  
Has filled the void behind my face

* * *

Tears fell down Hiiro's cheeks for the first time in years. He wanted to kill himself. It wouldn't have been so bad if she... It wouldn't have been so bad then! He pulled his jacket closer to his numb body, and he didn't remember when it had got so cold. His face was pale and his lips trembled.  
  
Hiiro let out a ragged breath before he succumbed to darkness and slipped onto the hard icy ground.  
  
_"Yay! We're almost there!" She exclaimed as they turned the corner coming onto Duo's block. Hiiro held her bags in one arm and in the other he held onto her tiny waist, supporting her as she limped slowly along.  
  
Hiiro heard the music and laughter and almost smiled. Tonight would be a good night. If he was lucky, he might be able to spend the entire evening with the blonde Nymph at his side.  
  
"Oh my god! Usa-chan what happened to you?!"  
  
Hiiro heard Duo's voice coming from the doorway and he watched as the braided man ran down the steps of his porch to Usagi and Hiiro.  
  
"I fell." Usagi said simply, but there was an added whimper in her voice. She held out her arms to Duo and he scooped her up in his arms and immediately took her inside without a second glance to Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro's Prussian blue eyes darkened as he felt Usagi's warmth leave him. He was just growing used to having her mold perfectly to his body when she was robbed from him suddenly and without warning.  
  
He heaved an uncharacteristic sigh and went inside with Usagi's bags.  
  
Inside the sight that greeted him almost made him sick to his stomach. Duo was holding a tear-stained Usagi close to his chest, smoothing her hair and whispering comforting words to her. In turn, Usagi wrapped her slim arms around Duo's waist and just let him comfort her.  
  
Oxygen left his body._

* * *

I just made love with your sweet memory  
  
One thousand times in my head

* * *

_To say that Hiiro wanted to kill someone was an understatement. The only problem was, he didn't understand why he felt the way he did. Sure, men and women get together to fornicate and ensure the survival of the human race. But that didn't mean Hiiro was subject to such feelings.  
  
But here he was; ready to kill Duo for fornicating with the one woman who had captured his heart.  
  
He spent most of his time brooding on the couch. His glare sent many people packing and thus he was left alone.  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Quatre had come over and tried to talk to him. But he remained unresponsive and thus they were led to believe he was just acting normal. Quatre felt Hiiro's pain and stayed with him for a few minutes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hiiro shifted his never-ending glare in Quatre's direction. "If I don't speak, you'll never leave me alone. I'm angry that Usagi is Duo's girlfriend." He said it so simply and abruptly that Quatre had to wonder why this would bother him.  
  
Realization dawned on Quatre as the anger he felt radiating off Hiiro suddenly turned to jealousy. "You- You're jealous?!" He exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me? Quatre, I don't feel petty emotions like jealousy." He retorted in his monotone voice.  
  
"I don't believe that, Hiiro. You can feel everything. Even love. You just choose not to acknowledge it." He stopped short, contemplating finishing his train of thought. "You... you fell in love with Duo's girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course not!" He snapped. Hiiro sighed and sunk further into the couch. "I just... spent some time with her. And I enjoyed it." He glanced up and saw Usagi and Duo in a doorway kissing under mistletoe. He looked away in anger and disgust.  
  
"Well, no matter how much you enjoyed spending time with her. You can't be angry with her or Duo. It's just how it is. You can't do anything rash. You know you can't, Hiiro."  
  
"I know, Quatre."_

* * *

You said you loved it more than ever  
  
You said...

* * *

_Somehow Usagi had managed to hobble over to Hiiro's side without him noticing and she plopped down next to him. He looked at her shocked for a moment and then turned away from her, afraid to even look at her.  
  
"It doesn't look like you're having any fun. I didn't know you hated parties." She looked to him for a response, but when she received none, she continued. "Duo told me. He said you've locked yourself up to people and only do work. It's not very healthy." She sighed. "Why don't you get up and dance or something? I know! Have a dance with me! I might have to hop a little, but I think we can manage!" She moved to get up and grabbed his hand. He immediately tore it from her grasp and got up from the couch.  
  
"Stop. Just stop talking to me. I don't want to dance. I don't want to join the party. I just want you to stop torturing me." He spit it all out roughly and glared. He shook his head and grabbed his jacket and left, slamming the door loudly behind him.  
  
Tears sprang into Usagi's eyes as he left. She hadn't meant to make him angry._

* * *

You remain, turned away  
  
Turning further every day

* * *

Warm hands stoked his cheeks and he tried with all of his might to open his eyes. But, his lids felt way too heavy and he could barely move them enough to see a blurry figure sitting next to him. Whispers reached his ears. They were so soft and reassuring, but he was unable to decipher their meaning. The whispers were like the wind and he failed to grasp understanding.  
  
The warm and soft hands continued to circle his face in a calming manner. It felt so good that Hiiro had to fight off exhaustion to keep awake. He wanted to know who was with him and why it was so comfortable.  
  
Faint perfume reached his nose. The scent of roses, strawberries and lotus flowers intoxicated his remaining senses. He wanted to stay awake and discover the wonderful place he was in, but sleep tugged at him and he once again fell under into darkness.

* * *

The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was before you appeared

* * *

_Usagi sat lost and alone on the couch after Hiiro left her suddenly. She really only wanted him to be happy and join in the party. He was one of Duo's friends and it didn't make sense to her that Hiiro was so standoffish here, while on the subway he was very sociable and friendly with her. It hurt her. She wasn't at all used to having people yell at her in anger or make her feel bad.  
  
She immediately decided she would only rectify the situation by finding him and apologizing. She nodded to herself, limped over to the coat rack, grabbed her coat and left.  
  
'Sorry Duo... But I have to fix this! I don't mean to leave your party... I love you so much.'_

* * *

And in your place, an empty space  
  
Has filled the void behind my face

* * *

The warm hands had long ago ceased their stroking on Hiiro's face. The whispering was gone as it had never existed before. The scent of roses, strawberries and lotus was still prominent though. The only new sensation was a warm mass lying next to Hiiro's side in the large futon.  
  
His eyelids still felt heavy and his Prussian blue eyes burned, but he still opened them to find himself in a small apartment lying on a futon with a certain Bunny lying next to him.  
  
He resisted the urge to choke.  
  
I talked for hours to your wallet photograph  
  
And you just listening  
  
His distressed stirring had caused Usagi to wake from her slumber and look up at him confused. She rubbed her eyes tiredly while gazing at the digital clock on her VCR. _'3 AM...'  
_  
"Hiiro-kun... are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Her voice was soft and full of sleep. He soon realized that it was her soft whispering to him while he had fought to wake earlier.  
  
He didn't answer her. He realized he couldn't. What answer would he give? No, I'm not alright because I think you're so beautiful. No, I'm horrible because you're so kind to me. I'm not alright because you're perfect in every way possible and it makes me sick to think you're already in love with someone else.  
  
_'Cause I love you...'_ Usagi sighed lightly, "Maybe I should make some tea or coffee..." She got up from the couch and limped slightly into the kitchen.  
  
The clinging and clanging of pots and cups made Hiiro snap back to reality. He gazed in to the kitchen and saw her work on heating water, filtering tea and setting out mugs and spoons.  
  
"I see you're walking better..." He said lightly, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Yeah," She called from her small kitchen. "I think it's just sprained or a muscle was pulled. It doesn't hurt that much anymore."  
  
When she was done in the kitchen she set hers and Hiiro's mugs on her table and gestured for Hiiro to come and sit down. He came and sat, every once in a while sipping his mug of tea. The silence was unbearable and the air felt stuffy to Usagi. She dropped her mug loudly on the table suddenly causing Hiiro to finally meet her eyes.  
  
"I was really worried about you, you know." She said shakily. Her hands trembled around her mug and her shoulders shook. She lowered her face and stared into her mug. "You left the party and I felt so horrible. You left because of me. So, I left too. I wanted to find you and say I was sorry. I never wanted you to be angry at me or upset." She let out a slow shaky breath. "But I couldn't find you!" Usagi shoulders shook violently as she let out sobs and continued to speak, trying to regain her cracking voice. "Then I started to walk home... It's such a long walk, but I felt bad so I needed to be alone. And then I saw you. You were crumpled on the ground! I was so scared that you were hurt or someone had done something and you were dead. I ran over to you. Your cheeks were so cold. You only had that little denim jacket..."  
  
She wiped away the tear that made its way down her face. "I couldn't lift you either. And I was in no shape to... I ran down the next block and found someone to help me lift you. We took you back here to my place. And I took care of you. I changed your shirt and wrapped you up so you'd be warm. I stayed with you, Hiiro." Her gaze had been fixed on her mug through her entire speech but then finally she looked up in anger. "I cried for you! I was so scared about you and now you can't even look at me! What did I ever do, Hiiro!?"  
  
She wanted to yell more. She wanted to see remorse in his eyes and an apology ready, but the warm lips caressing hers made her cease her rant in shock. His dry, but warm hands cupped her face and gently rubbed her cheeks.

* * *

You laughed enchanted by my intellect  
  
Or maybe you didn't

* * *

He finally pulled away from her and looked into her confused crystal blue eyes. He wanted to look away in fear that she would give him another tongue-lashing, but he held his gaze, feeling he owed her that much.  
  
Her small whisper reached his ears and it seemed like a deafening boom. "W-why?"  
  
He gulped down the bile that had gathered in his throat and responded somewhat shakily. "I left because it's so hard. I've never felt so angry with Duo in all of the time I've known him. The whole time... All I wanted to do was hurt him. I wanted to because you're his... not mine." He shook his head like he was shaking away evil thoughts. "I fell in love with you tonight, Usagi. I've never felt this way for anyone else... That's why."

* * *

You remain, turned away  
  
Turning further every day

* * *

Usagi sat still in shock. This definitely was something she hadn't considered. This had to be the most unexpected and strange declaration of love she had ever received. She gave a small sigh and took a sip of her tea before setting down her mug again. "Hiiro... I think you're a very nice person. Certainly there are different impressions I get of you from Duo... and those I made myself. But, I guess the only thing I can say is," She got up from her seat and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry. If I wasn't already with Duo..." She choked back a sob. "If I had met you earlier, Hiiro, maybe something could have happened."  
  
Hiiro nodded. There wasn't really anything for him to say in objection. He told her how he felt, and she was already involved with someone, his best friend to be in fact. But, he couldn't let it end like this between the two of them. He grabbed her wrist suddenly not aware of what he was even doing. "Usagi..." Her name slipped desperately through his dry, cracked lips. He wrapped one arm around her waist while he held fast to her wrist and pulled her down to him.  
  
"Hiiro...!" Her face was inches from his, and her surprised gasp gave him the opportunity to crush his lips against hers again. He felt her squirm a bit but then relax into the kiss. Deciding that the chair wouldn't do, he pulled their bodies onto the floor. Her lithe body crashed on top of his as he pulled her closer to him. Her squirming started again, and he struggled to keep her on him.  
  
She finally broke away from their lip-lock breathless. "Hiiro! What're you doing?! Stop!" Usagi tried with all of her might to push away from him, but he was too strong and over powered her, sending her back on top of him.  
  
Hiiro's eyes were dark with lust. He really felt he had no control over himself... all he could think about was Usagi and how good it felt when her body touched his. He needed to be greedy just this once. Growing up, everything was robbed from him and he never felt compassion. He never felt love or lust. So, he wanted to feel it all. Right now. He wanted to be greedy for once in his life.  
  
He pushed Usagi back onto the floor and straddled her waist. Her arms came up in defensive and started to push him away from her, but he grabbed both of her wrists and held them fast above her head. He moved in and started kissing her up and down her neck, while with his other hand started to open her blouse.  
  
"Hiiro! Stop! I mean it!" She cried out desperately. She tried to move her legs, but she found that they were pinned down by Hiiro sitting on her. Her chest heaved with mounting fear and tears sprung into her eyes when she realized the bulge she felt below her waist was his desire for her.  
  
She tried to move again, but still couldn't. Her crying started to get worse and her tears blurred her vision. "Hiiro... Stop." She said pitifully.  
  
Hiiro stopped his assault on her long enough to look into her eyes. _'Her tears...'   
  
"A-arigato..." She stuttered. She winced in pain and it was then that Hiiro noticed the traces of tears in her eyes._ _  
  
_ He snapped back to reality and noticed what position they were in. He was straddled over her holding her hands above her. Her shirt was ripped open and her face was red from crying. He immediately leg go of her and got up.  
  
"I..." He choked and he held his hands in front of his face. It was these hands that pushed her on the floor. It was these hands that tore open her shirt. These hands hurt her. He looked at her again; she was huddled on the floor, arms wrapped around her self to cover up her exposed body. "I'm so sorry." His eyes were so sad and haunted as he said his apologies and ran out of her apartment.

* * *

The world has turned and left me here  
Just where I was before you appeared  
And in your place, an empty space  
Has filled the void behind my face

* * *

Duo groggily left his bed cursing under his breath to whoever was at his front door so early in the morning. He silently promised Death at the ungodly hour of 7:30. He brought his hand up and scratched his head of tangled hair while opening the door.  
  
"What do you want so early?!" He exclaimed before really looking at who was there. When he did, his eyes softened. "Usa-chan...? What are you doing here so early? Weren't we supposed to get together this afternoon?"  
  
Usagi's blonde hair fell down in front of her shoulders as her head was slightly bowed. Her shoulders shook slightly and Duo had to wonder what was up with his girlfriend.  
  
"Usa-chan?" He stepped forward out into the hallway and felt somewhat conscious of his black tank top and black boxers. He tilted his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "Daijoubu?"  
  
She shook her head silently. She couldn't face him! She was so ashamed! How could she face her boyfriend now?! With a strangled sob she threw herself into his chest and cried. "Gomen, Duo. Gomen gomen gomen!!"  
  
Duo looked down at Usagi's shivering form worriedly. What happened? He looked up and into the hallway hoping they hadn't disturbed his neighbors. Throwing her another worried glance he gently dragged her back into his apartment and closed the door silently.  
  
"Shh... It's okay, Usa. It's okay." He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair as he whispered comforting words to her. With as much grace and agility he could muster, he pulled their bodies on the couch and just laid there with her.  
  
When it seemed her crying had finally subsided, he placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. She opened her mouth to speak again but he cut her off. "Usa, whatever it is, it's alright. I love you. I love you so much that I can't imagine being without you. So, whatever it is, if you want to tell me, it's okay."  
  
She numbly nodded her head and began to recount what had happened after she left his party.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Duo, but I haven't been able to get a hold of Hiiro since then." Quatre sighed while putting down his cup of tea. "I can't say this surprises me, but I'm just very sorry that it happened."  
  
Duo nodded from his seat. His arms were crossed tightly in front of his chest and a scowl had appeared across his face in recent days. He had come to Quatre asking for advice. Quatre was empathic. Quatre knew what to do. Quatre would make it better.  
  
But it wasn't happening that way at all.  
  
"How is Usagi-san doing?"  
  
Duo gave Quatre a long stare before sighing. "She is as good as can be expected. She hasn't gone home since last week. I think she's afraid that he'll be there. I know he won't though. If I know Hiiro, he's long gone somewhere and won't be back for a while." He held a hand up to the side of his face and just looked very tired.  
  
The blonde nodded. "I know what you mean, Duo. But, I think the only way to fix this is to talk to Hiiro. I mean, if we could only get in contact with him, we could possibly hear his side, you know?"  
  
Duo suddenly slammed his hand down on Quatre's coffee table, startling the poor Arabian. "No! I don't want to hear his goddamned side of the story!! With the way Usa-chan has been since then, I think it's better if he rots in Hell!" Duo looked guilty for a moment and relaxed. "I'm sorry, Quatre. It's just been hard."  
  
Quatre gave Duo a small reassuring smile. "It's alright Duo, I understand. I'll see what I can do as far as getting in touch with Hiiro anyway. You may not want to talk to him, but Usagi-san might want an answer from him."  
  
The braided man gave Quatre a grin and nodded. "You're right. It might be better that way. I have to get home and check on Usa anyways. Thanks, Q, you're a life-saver!" With that Duo shook Quatre's hand and left.  
  
Quatre stared at the door for a few moments after Duo left and shook his head sadly. "You can come out now, he's gone." Quatre turned towards an inconspicuous bookshelf and watched as it moved away from the wall slightly and a dark figure stepped out.  
  
"He didn't seem happy." The figure stated monotonously.  
  
Quatre resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, Hiiro, you DID try to rape his girlfriend, I can't say I blame him at this point." Hiiro was usually as sharp as a tack, but right now, Quatre refrained from using the phrase, "Dumb as a bag of rocks."  
  
Hiiro turned his head and looked at his blonde friend. "Did you say something Quatre?"  
  
Quatre openly glared at the former Gundam Pilot. "No, but I wish I did."  
  
Hiiro sighed and turned away. "Quatre, I don't need this right now-"  
  
Quatre jumped up from his seat which startled Hiiro, causing him to look back at the fuming Arabian. "Hiiro, I don't think you understand the severity of what you've done! You just can't expect that Usagi-san will forgive you so easily! 'Oh, Usagi-san, I'm REALLY sorry about that whole trying to rape you thing.'" Quatre changed the pitch of his voice, mimicking Usagi, "'Oh, It's alright, Hiiro! Let's prance through the daisies together!'" He ran a hand through his neat hair, messing it up slightly. But with his frustration mounting at Hiiro's nonchalant attitude, he didn't really care if he looked disheveled.  
  
Hiiro, though shocked by Quatre's behavior, merely stared at him before opening his mouth. "And since when did you acquire a sense of humor?" Quatre simply stared at him coolly before he continued. "I know, Quatre. I just can't expect her to openly forgive me for this." He sighed as he plopped down in one of Quatre's many plush chairs. "I was a monster to her. She didn't deserve it." At Quatre's expecting stare he vowed to try his hardest to not be an ass. "I'll apologize in my own way."

* * *

You remain, turned away  
  
Turning further every day

* * *

"Usa-chan, wake up."  
  
Usagi slowly opened her crystal blue eyes and stared right into the violet orbs that belonged to her Duo-chan. She smiled as he held up a daisy and tapped her nose with it. "For me?" She asked, and grinned when he nodded. "Arigato!"  
  
He affectionately kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready for breakfast or do I have to drag you out of bed?"  
  
Usagi took on a contemplative look and playfully tapped her chin. "I dunno. It's pretty warm in here. You don't suppose breakfast could come here do you?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "Hm... my beautiful bunny in bed doesn't sound so bad. I think it can be arranged." He paused to stroke her cheek with his hand before tossing her a lopsided grin and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Duo..." She gained a faraway look in her eyes and suddenly looked sad and lost. "I really don't deserve you. You've been so helpful since then."  
  
It wasn't too long before Duo came bouncing back into the room with their breakfast settled on a tray. He climbed in next to her and took his time enjoying her and their meal.

* * *

Weeks that had passed since the incident had turned into months and Duo really began to believe that Hiiro was long gone and would never show his face again. He was a little saddened at the thought, considering the two of them had been close comrades and good friends. But, what he had done was inexcusable, and Duo would make sure that Hiiro knew that if he ever saw him again.  
  
Usagi had gone back to her apartment, no longer afraid of the demons there. But they both had grown accustomed to living together in that time and Usagi had moved in with Duo any way. Duo was especially happy to be able to come home after work everyday and see her smiling face. He loved falling asleep next to her and waking up with his arms snaked around her lithe body.  
  
Usagi sat in the living room finishing some homework for one of her college classes. Though she hated high school, she found college liberating and loved the numerous art classes she was taking. She was just finishing some notes on a paper about art history when there was a sudden sharp knocking on the front door.  
  
Frowning slightly, she wondered who could be at the door. She didn't have a study group today, and Duo would never knock on the door when he came home from work. She got up from the couch and went to open the door.  
  
She began to get increasingly worried when there was no one standing there. "What the heck?" She asked herself, barely above a whisper. She looked down the hall and saw no one, not even a sigh of some prankster kids. But then there was a slip of white at her feet. It was an envelope of crisp white with her name scrawled neatly on the front.  
  
She picked it up went back inside, confused even more. Who would leave her such a thing?  
  
As she was closing the door, she missed the dark shadow of a figure slip down the hall undetected.  
  
She was about to open the envelope when the front door swung open. Duo stood there with a grin on his face as he saw Usagi on the couch. He slipped off his shoes and walked over to her with a bouquet of white roses.  
  
Usagi gushed over the roses and took them immediately after showering Duo with numerous kisses. The letter lay forgotten on the couch.

* * *

The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was before you appeared  
  
And in your place, an empty space  
  
Has filled the void behind my face

* * *

Well, I heard shortly after that that Usagi and Duo got married. Quatre told me about it. Apparently everything was beautiful, though with Usagi as the bride, I wouldn't doubt it. Then not even a full year later, Usagi and Duo were blessed with a daughter. I don't know her name. That's alright. I'll probably never meet her anyway.  
  
I've made a lot of mistakes in life; this one I think was my biggest. Perhaps not meeting her first was one mistake, but screwing everything up on my part was definitely it.  
  
Where did I go? I've been on L1 since then. I won't go back to Earth. Not even if you paid me. I've been searching. I've been searching the whole colony for someone like her, but I know I'll never find someone like Usagi. It's impossible. It's almost as if she was some Goddess from the Moon that came to Earth by mistake. Maybe.

* * *

Do you believe what I sing now?

* * *

_Dear Usagi,  
  
"The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was before you appeared  
  
And in your place, an empty space  
  
Has filled the void behind my face  
  
I just made love with your sweet memory  
  
One thousand times in my head  
  
You said you loved it more than ever  
  
You said  
  
You remain, turned away  
  
Turning further every day  
  
The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was before you appeared  
  
And in your place, an empty space  
  
Has filled the void behind my face  
  
I talked for hours to your wallet photograph  
  
And you just listening  
  
You laughed enchanted by my intellect  
  
Or maybe you didn't  
  
You remain, turned away  
  
Turning further every day  
  
The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was before you appeared  
  
And in your place, an empty space  
  
Has filled the void behind my face  
  
You remain, turned away  
  
Turning further every day  
  
The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was before you appeared  
  
And in your place, an empty space  
  
Has filled the void behind my face  
  
Do you believe what I sing now?"  
  
I'm so sorry for everything, Usagi. I hope that one day if we ever meet again, you will be able to forgive me for the pain I've caused. But, until that day comes, Goodbye.  
  
-Hiiro Yui_

* * *

Okay, one short note. For everyone who was expecting a happy ending here, I'm very sorry. This is the first time I've written something so different. That's where I came into a problem and why it was so hard for me to write. I have such a desire for the three main characters to have a happy ending, but the song that inspired me wouldn't allow it.  
  
I hope you did read this with an open mind however.  
  
One small detail on Quatre, I've been getting tired of the way he's been portrayed in fanfics. He's blushing 23 hours out of the day, no backbone whatsoever (It's there, you just gotta look REALLY HARD), and he seems to not get enough consideration in fics. And I'm one to talk; he's still a supporting character in this. But, I was pretty proud of myself when writing his reactions to Hiiro. I had originally wanted him to be super pissed, but I figured Hiiro's got enough going on right now; he doesn't need a cute Arabian chasing after him with a knife, ready to blow things up. ::shrug:: 'nuff said.  
  
Special thanks to Jade-chan for helping me through a difficult plot problem. Haha. Difficult for me at least.  
  
Please review. Bunny-chan 


End file.
